Two of Everything
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: One for Valentine's Day; one for your birthday. —A Birthday!fic for my mother.


_**Three simple words, just for you: you are unique. Cliché, but powerful.**_

* * *

At the tender age of three years old, Lucas had given his mother three paper cranes made from crimson construction paper. Asymmetrical hearts were drawn on the cranes' wings. Young Lucas did not remember creating the "origami masterpiece", as his mother called it.

"You said you made those cranes because my birthday happens to be a very special day," his mother once told him. "One crane was for Valentine's Day; the other crane was for my birthday. You'd said I deserved such special presents."

His mother had always kept those cranes on top of the oak dresser in her bedroom. There they sat, always watching the world, the Valentine's Day crane observing the environment with the birthday crane. Those cranes were the start of a tradition that both Lucas and his mother would forever cherish.

* * *

Five years old. Lucas found himself covered in various paints as his finished his masterpieces: two well-done drawings of him and his mother. One consisted of his mother, granted the unique attribute of having green hair instead of a chestnut-brown, eating a cake given to her that Lucas gave to her; the other consisted of her and Lucas surrounded by small red and blue hearts, with a large purple heart culminating in the center.

His mother looked at her son, and then to the teachers before chuckling happily. "Why, aren't you a messy child today?"

"I made these during art time! Miss Peach and Miss Rosalina said they looked pretty!" he said. "One for Valentine's Day, and one for your birthday!" His grand smile had brightened his mother's heart. The teachers complimented her son, admiring the kindness young Lucas had always exhibited.

When they had returned home, she made Lucas take a much-needed bath. She had taken the two pictures and hung them on her bedroom wall, where they remain to this day.

Lucas ran into his mother's room, grinning widely as he had on a fresh new pair of clothes. "You hung the pictures up, Mommy?"

"The pictures are so beautiful, Lucas," she said, admiring her son's work. "Very beautiful. Thank you, Lucas."

"No problem, Mommy!" he'd cheerfully said, giggling cheerily. He went over to his mother and grabbed her hand. "You deserve it!"

* * *

When Lucas was ten, he walked into him mother's bedroom, two small boxes in his hands. They were both wrapped beautifully, the wrapping paper being in tints and shades of pink and red. He made sure to keep quiet, as his mother was currently sleeping. He knew she hadn't been feeling well, and had planned on leaving the gifts on the edge of her bed.

Lucas's mother stirred slightly before awakening. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. "Lucas…" she said quietly. Her gaze gradually moved from her son's blue eyes to the presents he held. "Are…are those for me?"

Lucas nodded. "Yes, Mother; they are. I'll just leave them here and – "

"No, no," she said, sitting up. She gave him a weak, but sincere, smile. "Give them to me now. It won't take me that long to open them. Are Nana and Sakura waiting for you outside?"

Lucas nodded again. "Yeah. Ness is too. They all wanted me to tell you hi."

"Tell them I said hi as well. Now, let me open these presents."

Lucas handed her the boxes. She held them delicately, admiring the designs that was on the paper. She carefully one wrapped one box, then the other. Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on either box and opened them both at the same time. Quickly opening her eyes, she gasped as she saw the necklaces that laid upon the purple velvet lining of each box.

One necklace had a black heart-shaped ornament; the other was a name pendant, her name engraved in golden, cursive letters. Her nimble fingers traced the intricate patterns on the heart-shaped necklace, stunned by its utter beauty.

"Oh, Lucas, these are so beautiful," she exclaimed, amusingly placing both necklaces around her neck. "How did you – "

"I've been saving my allowance money since I was eight," he explained. "That, and Ness pitched in."

"You are such a sweet child!" She made a motion with her hand, asking Lucas to come towards her. He did, and she gave him a hug, repeatedly thanking him.

"You're welcome, Mother. After all, one is for Valentine's Day; the other, for your birthday. You truly deserve it."

* * *

The fifteen-year-old boy stood on the grassy field on February 14th, holding two roses in either one of hands. A pink rose and a red rose, two of his mother's favorite colors. Lucas held the flowers tightly as the wind blew calmly. Lucas sighed, moving his blond bangs from the view of his saddened blue eyes.

"Here you go, Mother. One for Valentine's Day; the other for your birthday."

He kneeled, placing the flowers parallel to each other on the grave that held his mother's name:

_ Here Lies Hinawa Tazmily, the Woman that Shone Brighter Than the Sun Itself_

He looked at them, the memories this day withheld for him replaying in his head. His eyes beginning to water, he smiled a bittersweet smile. He stood, speaking to his mother one final time before walking away:

"You truly deserve it. You deserve everything."

* * *

**My mom was born on Valentine's Day (I find it really cool when someone's born on a holiday). When she was younger, her mother did the tradition of baking two cakes for her: one for Valentine's Day, and one for her birthday. I've decided to do the same thing for her now, with the addition of this short, but sweet, fanfic. You think she'll like it? I think my mom knows I write fanfiction. I can imagine her now: **

"**Elizabeth, why does the mother have to be dead?"**

"'**Cause Lucas's mother is dead."**

"**And why is she dead?"**

"**I dunno. I haven't played Mother 3."**

"**What's 'Mother 3'?"**

**"…"**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! (Quick Note: "Sakura" is the name I've given to the pink-haired Villager).**


End file.
